


one after the other

by harrybopeep



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Boys Being Boys, M/M, Sexual Tension, idk what this will become, ya know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrybopeep/pseuds/harrybopeep
Summary: kings row has just won their first fencing tournament... but it’s done nothing to ease the unresolved tension between star fencer Seiji Katayama and the freshman prodigy Nicholas Cox.
Relationships: Nicholas Cox/Seiji Katayama
Kudos: 33





	one after the other

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back w another fic yayayayay! idk abt updates or any of that, i’m a college student in the middle of a pandemic so ya know if i post, i post. anyways enjoy !! 
> 
> quick note: this takes place at the end of the fourth issue 🤍

It was late. 10:37 p.m to be exact. 

One, two, three, four, five, six.... Nicholas kept his eye on his épée as he hit the small tennis ball coach gave him, deeming it nearly impossible to make it past six. Fuck. 

Would Seiji be able to do this? Nick found his thoughts wandering off as he thought of his roomate. Or- ahem- his newfound friend.

Of course Seiji would be able to get to fifty hits, Nicholas concluded silently. The two of us, we’re on completely different levels. 

Coach Williams stern voice echoed in the back of Nicholas’ head: “I can take you to the next level Nicholas, but it’s going to be a lot of work.”

The next level. Jesse’s level. Seiji’s level. 

Shit, he was thinking about Seiji. AGAIN. As if on cue, Nick’s bright tennis ball bounced out of his reach and onto the floor.

Nicholas relaxed his left arm, and lowered his épée, letting his eyes shut as he sighed deeply. His thoughts wandered off to a certain blue eyed and light haired boy... Jesse Coste.

The strange exchange between Jesse and Seiji had left Nicholas with knots in his stomach. Why is it that there relationship seemed deeper than just rivals? Is it possible that once upon a time they were... something more? 

Nicholas forced himself to think of something else as he caught his left hand aching from gripping his épée too hard. 

The boy picked up the tennis ball from the ground, and went at it yet again, determined to make it to 50 hits. 

He honed in on the small, neon ball and gripped his épée tight. Right now Nick’s only focus was on himself and his willpower.

Which is why he didn’t hear light footsteps walking in from behind him. 

It wasn’t until Nicholas heard a boy clearing his throat that made him finally turn around. 

Seiji.

It was as if he had summoned him with his mind. Maybe all of these thoughts about the boy had turned into some kind of manifestation. 

Well shit, Nicholas thought. Maybe he should work on that. 

“Why do your eyes keep drifting away from the ball?” Seiji demanded, before Nicholas could even do as much as greet his roommate. 

“I-“ Nick started, but was unable to finish as he was still a bit shocked that Seiji had came to find him this late. Usually the boy went to bed at 8 p.m so why- 

“...That’s bad technique, you know. In order to maintain accuracy and speed you must keep your eye on the ball. A phrase I’m sure you’ve heard before, but obviously have never listened to, nor applied in your training technique,” Seiji rambled on and Nicholas found the boy slowly moving in on him.

Nick found himself staring at his “friend’s” mouth as he talked, watching as he spit out words of advice and criticism, and wondering why Seiji was now close enough that Nicholas could smell his sharp cologne.

Although, before Nicholas could do as much as protest, Seiji’s tight grip was on his soldiers.

Surprised, Nicholas tensed under his team-mate’s grip, not expecting to be touched like that, and especially not by Seiji. 

Seiji’s other hand gripped Nick’s arm, and he felt himself relaxing under the boy’s fingertips. 

Seiji guided the other boy’s arm back and forth, swaying it slowly yet sternly, while he gave Nicholas commands but Nicholas couldn’t hear him, he couldn’t even breathe, all he could think was seiji is touching me and it’s actually nice and warm and oh wait shit is he talking to me I should probably be paying attention but his hands are on me and i-

Abruptly, Seiji let go of Nicholas and the boy realized that his arm felt a little bit cooler... as did the room. Seiji took a step back, and his signature stern look reappeared on his face. 

It’s not like it ever left, Nick reminded himself.

The moment was over as soon as it started... Seiji’s hand were now resting at his sides with only the ghost of his fingers left lingering on Nick’s arm. 

“...and that’s what you need to be more aware of. Um. Hello, Nicholas?” 

Nicholas blinked himself into reality and found his own mouth was agape. Well, that’s awkward. Shit, was he drooling too? Why am I acting like a fucking dog all of a sudden? 

“Yes, I totally was listening and understand everything you were saying. Thanks Seiji! Well I gotta go, I forgot to- uh- water the plants. I mean- buy some plants! Yes, succulents. I think are room could use a bit of succulents, don’t you? Well, I’m gonna go buy some! Okay bye see you tomorrow! I mean- later, because you’re my room mate! Yes, haha of course. Okaybyeimleavingnow,” 

Nicholas had always done that thing where when his brain shuts down, his mouth starts up. It was, like, a nerves thing. 

It got him in trouble a couple of times when he was younger, but couldn’t help but wonder why he was feeling anxious right now.

It’s just Seiji, your roomate. Calm it down, Nicholas. Jesus.

Nick decided to glance back at Seiji apologetically on his way out and instead was met with the boys back to him, hitting the tennis with his own épée. Nicholas found himself staring as he counted the boys hits...

One, two, three, four, five, six....

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @blondeliquor (do it and ur cool)


End file.
